


Leaving Home

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the April 28 round at tf_speedwriting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for the April 28 round at tf_speedwriting.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000w2y0f/)

Title: Leaving Home  
Universe: Transformers Animated  
Rating: G  
Characters: Optimus Prime  
Content Advisory: mentions of canon character death  
Prompt: 1. The factory.  
Notes: written for the April 28 round at tf_speedwriting.

  
Optimus took a long look around the old building that had been their home for so long. Not long by their terms at all, but in human years it was long enough for them to have become commonplace and simple neighbors in the city. It had been so much more than just an abandoned factory, so much more than just an old unwanted building to them.

It had been the place where they became a team, where they grew to know each other as friends, the place where they had raised a little girl and become a family. The place where they healed when they were damaged, planned their patrols and decided how to fight back against the Decepticons. The place where Jazz joined them when what was right trumped what was being done on Cybertron.

The place where they mourned Prowl after it was all over.

The Prime sighed sadly as he gave the room one last, long look. Sari would be by later with a cleaning crew to remove the last of their Earth technology before thieves broke in to take it all and scalp it as “Autobot Hero Memorabilia”. Even with the TV and game console still in place, the room looked lonely and empty. Any moment, he expected to see a yellow blur race through the room, whooping about his latest exploits, red-headed girl on his shoulder crowing along with him.

He turned away before the sadness could swamp his spark.

Slowly, reluctantly, he made his way toward the door. Delaying wouldn’t make going back to Cybertron any easier.

He stepped out into the cool air of the city, taking in the noises of the life all around him one last time. Then he keyed in the security code for the door and walked away as the lock clicked closed.  



End file.
